Boy of Pureblood
by Vampire of Feeling
Summary: The Slytherin Prince asks The Gryffindor Lioness on a date. She says no. How will she correct the biggest mistake of her life.
1. The worst mistake

**A/N: This is a Draco/Hermione fic kinda based on Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne.**

"Hermione please," Draco begged. This was the first and last time he would ask her out if she said no now then it was over.

"Draco," she said in a kind voice. "It's not going to work out. I don't feel the same way about you." The truth was she _did_ feel the same way but Hermione would never admit it.

Harry and Ron watched from the top of the stairs. "Did you see that? Malfoy's crying."

"What?" Harry asked a little too loudly for people who weren't supposed to be there.

Draco turned to face the wall. He didn't wipe his tears away. He didn't _do_ anything. "Draco," her gentle voice made him smile. "Draco are you okay?" _No I'm bloody well not okay!_ He thought to himself. Forcing a signature smirk onto his face Draco turned to look at Hermione.

"Fine Granger. No big loss really." He hated hurting her. And he could see in her eyes it _did_ hurt her even if she never told anyone it did. "Hey," Draco said walking over and lifting Hermione's chin so he could see into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter." And it didn't. Not really. Not in the end. Letting Hermione go Draco stalked off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Hermione broke down. She couldn't help herself. Harry and Ron took the stairs two at a time until they reached her. Hermione's back was pressed against the cold stone wall. She slowly slid down until she hit the floor.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry cried.

"I think… I… I think I just made the biggest mistake of my… My life." She said between sobs.

**A/N: Well what do you think? It's not the best thing ever written but it can't be that bad. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Vampire Of Feeling**


	2. Tears of the Lioness

Five years had passed since Harry had won the war for them. Seven years had passed since the day Draco told Hermione he liked her. But he didn't like her. He loved her. And she loved him.

It was an ordinary Tuesday night. Hermione came home from work as usual and she had dinner. After dinner she took the Daily Prophet off the bench and saw the thing she had been crying herself to sleep over for the past seven years.

Harry, Ron and the rest of the order tried to figure out what was wrong. Actually Harry and Ron already knew why she was so upset and why at nights sometimes you could hear someone crying. But she was getting better. No she was dealing, she was not 'getting better'.

The headlines were bold and italic:

_**DRACO MALFOY RUNS FOR MINISTER.**_

She couldn't help but look at the handsome man in the black and white photograph. His platinum blond hair and silver eyes stared back at her. Tears fell. Right there in the kitchen of Grimauld Place. Mrs Weasley was the first to get home. "Hermione, dear, whatever is the matter?" Hermione had sunk to the floor, she knelt on all fours. Her hair was in a ponytail, hiding nothing. Minutes later, after she had shed all her tears Hermione's broken tearless sobs could be heard through the house.

"I… I… I can't… I can't take it anymore!" She screamed just as Harry walked through the door. He ran over and crouched beside his best friend.

"Hermione. Calm down." He ordered. Hermione took her hand off the now crumpled copy of the Prophet and threw her arms around Harry's neck. _What's wrong this time?_ Harry looked around the room and upon seeing nothing looked down. _Wait. What's that?_ He had spotted the paper.

"Hey. Hey look at me." Hermione looked into his bright green eyes. "It could be worse. I mean there are tons of things that _are_ worse."

"You know they say it's better to have loved and have lost than never loved at all." Harry nodded but kept silent; there was a look in her eyes that he didn't like. It was madness. "Well they're wrong." There was no doubt in her voice.

Harry read the article. Something dawned on him. "If you really can't take it anymore then do something about it."

"Huh?"

"You cry yourself to sleep every night, don't you? Well don't you?" Hermione nodded. "What if I said I could make it all better?"

**A/N: Well what do you think? For the record Hermione and Ron never happened, Draco turned to the good side and Sirius is alive but no one knows where (Harry got an owl from him but they never tell each other where they are.) Well that's about it. I'll be posting a new fic soon. Please check my profile for it in the next few days. Review please. Thanks.**

**Vampire Of Feeling.**


	3. I could make it all better

"What if I said I could make it all better?" Hermione was speechless. "Malfoy's holding a press conference." A smile graced Hermione's face for the first time in seven years.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Diagon Alley was just an apparition away.

"Wait! We have to wait for Ron. He'll want to come." Hermione nodded but kept silent. She was deep in thought.

"Harry," Hermione moaned, "If Ron comes everyone will want to come."

"Dear," Mrs Weasley said, "Wait for Ron, I'll deal with everyone else." Harry smiled and told Hermione that Mrs Weasley was right.

The hour until Ron got home seemed endless. Hermione had already asked sixteen times how long until he got back. Her mouth opened as if to speak again until Harry clapped his hand over the bottom half of her face. "Shut it Hermione. It's only bin ten minutes." After removing his hand from her face Hermione smiled.

"Okay. I get it now. Shutting up."

The hour after that passed quickly and it was barely two past seven when Ron appeared at the end of the street. He saw his two best friends sitting on the doorstep and smiled.

"That eager to see me were you?" He smiled. It took about two seconds for Hermione to get up and pulling Harry with her run over to Ron.

She shoved the article to him and dragged both boys over to the other street corner. Throwing out her wand arm with wand in her hand and watched a pair of headlights fly around the corner.

The large purple three-decker bus hurtled to a stop in front of them. Hermione bought three tickets to the Leaky Cauldron and sat in one of the mismatched chairs by the window. "Want some butterbeer?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded unable to say no to anything right now. She took the bottle and had a large gulp. In minutes Harry's sleeping draught worked wonders.

"What the heck did you do to her?" Ron asked after spitting out his first mouthful of butterbeer.

"It was a simple sleeping potion. And it was only in Hermiones drink. Don't worry it'll wear off soon."

"WHY!"

"Well to tell you the truth she was bugging me a little. Okay a lot." He said looking at the unconscious girl in the seat next to him.

**A/N: The romance may come in the next chapter so please keep reading. And please review. Thanks.**

**Vampire Of Feeling.**


	4. Asleep on the Knight Bus

"Hermione, Hermione wake up. We're here." Harry shook his friend awake.

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione opened her eyes to the city lights of London. She, Harry and Ron stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron.

"'Ow can I help you three?" Tom the barman asked. Harry paid for three single rooms and led his friends upstairs.

"Oh," Hermione said, "Can we have a seven thirty wake up call please." The barman nodded. "Well," she said when the trio walked upstairs, "goodnight." She kissed both boys on the cheek and stepped into room 14.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon when Draco Malfoy stepped out of room 28 and into the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. "Morning Mr Malfoy." Tom said to him. Draco nodded and smiled before turning his back to the barman to take a letter from Inkheart, his midnight black owl. "Morning Miss." He heard Tom say to someone coming down the stairs.

"Good morning." Draco twisted in his chair. He knew that voice. It belonged to none other than…

"Hermione Granger." Draco said looking directly into her tawny eyes.

"Mr Malfoy. Or should I say Minister?"

"Draco's fine, love." Hermione's eyebrow rose, in annoyance or disbelief he didn't know.

"Look, Draco." She started wringing her hands and looking at the floor. He smiled at her obvious discomfort. "I like this boy," he smiled and nodded, "well I told him seven years ago that I didn't like him…"

"And?" Draco said desperately wanting her to go on.

"Well I think it was the _biggest_ mistake I have ever made in my li…" Hermione was cut off by Draco's warm lips against hers.

"Seven years," Draco said when they stopped to breathe. "Seven years I waited to hear you say something like that. I love you." A grin spread across her face at his last words.

"You don't know how many nights I cried myself to sleep because of you. And even after those seven years of pure torture I have to say that I love you too." Draco pulled her into a kiss.

Cheers came from every witch and wizard in the bar. "I'm glad you all approve." Hermione called. Draco laughed and kissed her one last time before his press conference.

**A/N: Nothing to say except please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I know you would normally put this at the start but I forgot so I don't own Harry Potter I just like to play house.**

**Vampire Of Feeling**


	5. Article: The Epilogue

_**MINISTER TO MARRY WORLDWIDE AUTHOR**_

_**Minister for Magic, Draco Malfoy is set to marry Miss Hermione Granger the best selling, worldwide author. The beautiful couple are set to marry on the 13 of February. Hermione will wear a white satin strapless dress. The bodice is decorated with small crystal beads. Draco will be wearing a traditional muggle tuxedo in black.**_

_**Continued on page three.**_

Hermione looked at the front page of the Prophet and sighed. "What's the matter love?" Draco asked looking at the front page. "Oh," he laughed, "that."

"Yes _that." _Hermione said in annoyance. "How exactly did they know what my dress looks like?"

"I don't know love. But does it really matter? We're happy and together. Isn't that good enough?"

"Yes." She sighed and Draco pulled her closer for a kiss.

_**Fin**_


End file.
